Being friends, lovers and there worst enemy
by WolfMoonSky
Summary: They hated each other and they do still but then something changed. They don't know how this all can happen but they have to face it together. They have become friends en maybe more ....Micro-ice/Kernor
1. Advice

**This is story is about Micro-ice and kernor. You will think *why would she write a story about them together? They hate each other!* This story sucks! * Perhaps this story is not so good but atleast I tried. I hope you find this a good story. PS: Sorry for the spelling mistakes, My laptop sucks!!!****

* * *

**

Micro-ice was sitting on the banch outside de boulding. He was thinking of what happened a few hours ago. He looked down with tears in his eyes, trying not to cry. Suddenly, he saw someone running to the boulding.

* Please, don't let this be anyone of the Snowkids* He thought. Micro-ice tried not to look at the running person but he couldn't. Slowly he looked at the person who was running and then he saw who it was, it was kernor.

* Great, just worse!!* he thought. Kernor was tired of running and wanted to sit down on the bench but changed her mind when she saw Micro-ice.

* Great, it's that little snowrunt* She thought. She didn't want to sit down beside him but she was tired and had to sit down. She gave him a dirty look and he looked back. Then it went quiet. Kernor looked at Micro-ice. She saw the tears in his eyes. She looked back at the boulding. She sighed. She didn'want to talk with that little runt but she felt she had no other choice, she was bored anyway.

" What's wrong little squirrel? " She asked a little moody and bored. He looked angry at her.

" That is not your business! " He said angrily. She growled and turned around

" You got into a fight, didn't you ?" She said.

" I told you, it's not of your business! he shouted.

" DON'T YELL AT ME SNOWBALL!!!!!! " she shouted back in his face. Micro-ice was frighted and fell from the bench. Quickly, he went back down on the bench as he looked at Kernor who gave him a dirty look. He gave a dirty look back and started to mumble.

" You don't care anyway, so leave me alone " He said, while looking down at the ground.

" You're right. I don't give a damn " she said. He looked at her for a few seconds and started to look at something else.

" So, with who did you fight runt? " She asked. He looked at het, grumpy

" You don't even care so why are you asking me this questions!? " He Asked, while screaming.

" BECAUSE IM BORED!!!!!" She screams back with an evil tone. He glared at her and wanted to say something back but decided to keep his mouth shut. It went quiet again and Micro-ice still didn't answer her question.

" Well, are you going to tell me or what?! she said in a creepy tone. He looked grumpy again.

" No, Why should I? " He said. She began to growl.

" Because I say you must!" She said with a scary face and a creepy tone and that made him a little scared.

" Still, its not of your business so leave me alone or I-" Kernor gave him a Killing look, wich freaked Micro-ice out.

" Ok! I will tell you already! " He said. Kernor looked at him. He sighed.

" I got dumped by my girlfriend.....and now she goes out with Mark " He said angry with more tears in his eyes. She growled.

" You mean With that weirdo with that annoying hair? " She asked. He nodded and she smiled evily.

" Why are you smiling like that? " Micro-ice said angry. She didn't answer his question. He sighed

" I lost my girlfriend to a....friend of mine...again!" He yelled. She looked surprised.

" Again? " She growled. He nodded.

" Yeah, First, my best friend was stealing my girl and now my other friend..... I can't believe it.... what kind of friends have I? " He said, looking down with more tears in his eyes.

" They're Always teasing me....... I don't care if they tease me just ones but.... I have the feeling that....I have no real friends anymore " He said, trying not to cry. She was looking at him and sighed

" Your stupid " She said. He looked at her while his tears were streaming down his face.

" You snowrunts are so pathetic, stealing each others girlfriend and being annoying " She growled angry.

" And that Ginger likes that weirdo more than you, that's to pathetic...your an anoying runt but...damn he is so ugly and annoying " She said and Micro-ice wiped away his tears.

" And now your sitting here, crying and being pathetic " She finished her words. Micro-ice growled.

" It's not my fault that I'm being used by anyone! There is nothing I can do " He started screaming. Kernor Frowned.

" Of course you can squirrel!! She said. He looked at her and frowned.

" What can I do? " He asked. She rolled her eyes

" Say to him the stupid things you said to me, without crying " She answerd. He sighed.

" But they won't take me serious, they never do " He said.

" How could that be? " she said sarcastic. He looked angry and wanted to yell but was cut off by kernor.

" You have to scream " She said. He looked at her with a puzzeled look.

" What? " He asked

" You have to scream to him!!! Then he'll take you serious or atleast he will freak out." She said.

" Will that really work? " He said a little nervous.

" Of course it will work Snowrunt!!!! If you scream to them, they will be afraid off you. It always works by me, so it will work by little runts like you to" she said with a loud voice. It became quiet. Micro-ice was thinking * maybe it will work, they won't expect that from me* Kernor stood up.

" Im leaving " She growled and started running

" Kernor, wait!!! " Micro-ice screamed. She turned around

" Thanks for the advice " He said. She just growled and started running away. He smiled and went into the building


	2. The bet

**Hey again! this is a new chapter and I hope that this is a better chapter then the first one so enjoy!!

* * *

**

* I cant believe it worked, it really worked! * Micro-ice thought. He is very glad. He finally scared the hell out off Mark. Yuki was there and was very frightened but he was still vey that glad he had done this. He saw the fear in Mark eyes and Micro-ice was very happy with that, he shouldn't had tease him and stealing his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that he and Mark were friends, friends don't do this things to each other. He was happy to see his fear, Mark's fear, but he remembered the look on Yuki's face. She was really afraid that he was going to hurt Mark. That made him feel bad

He didn't want Yuki to be involved but she was one of the reason that this had happened. He still loved her but she has abandoned him, he couldn't just forgive her. She loved Mark more than him and that hurts him the most. He is heartbroken. All he knew now that he doesn't want a girlfriend anymore, at least for now. He tried not to think about what happened and went outside to get some fresh air. He walked in the park, to his surprise, he saw kernor. * She is running again but why? why should she? * Micro-ice thought for a second and ran to her.

" Kernor! he yelled, Kernor turned around.

" What do you want from me snowball? Kernor said a little moody.

" I just want to thank you about yesterday " He told her and she frowned.

" You were right, I just had to scream to him, he really freaked out " He said smiling

" Was he taking you serious? " She asked, so she would be rid of him quickly.

" No he didn't." He said with an sad face but then he smiled.

" But you should have seen his face, priceless." Micro-ice began to laugh. Kernor had a small smile on her face. Secretly, she found it funny about how he reacted.

" Well, good for your squirrel "she said and wanted to leave.

" Hold on, you don't have to leave " He said. She looked at him if he was crazy or something

" I'm just wondering why you are here, running? " He told her. She smirked

" That is nothing of your business runt " She said with an angry face.

" Are you bored? " He asked.

" No why? " She growled.

" just wondering " He answered. Then something came up in his mind.

" Do you want to lose weight or something? " He said. She slowly turned around to look at him with fire in her eyes. Micro-ice eye's whitned. She slowly walked up to him and he walked slowly back.

" I mean .. uh .. you were running yesterday and today again and-" Kernor stood right before him with and scary expression

" I'm sorry " He said a little scared and she sighed

" You're just an pathetic little snowball, being afraid off a girl " She said an tried to walk away.

" I'm not pathetic!!! I can't help it that girls can be so quickly angry." He said angry. She turned aroun and looked at him angry.

" What do you mean by that snowrunt? " She growled angry

" Girls are always getting to angry about things so little, like you!!! " he said angry

" Boys are always getting into trouble, like you!

" Girls are always worried about how they look like!

" Boys are always worried about how They look like!

" No were not!!!

" Yes you all are!!!!

" Girls Always ask for attention!! "

" Boys always WANT attention Snowball!!! "

" Girls are always thinking they are better then boys! "

" boys are always thinking they are better then girls, not otherwise squirrel!!! " They looked at each other angry.

" Girls are way worse then us!!" Micro-ice said angry.

" Your stupid. thinking that you boys are better then us " She said almost laughing

" You really think that kernor? " He said

" Yes, I really think that snowrunt!!!! " She screamed.

" Then tell you what " Micro-ice said.

" what would you think of a bet? " He asked. She frowned

" A bet? about what? " She said.

" A bet about girls and boys " He smiled. She looked confused.

" What do you mean? Girls and boys? " She asked.

" I bet that girls are way worse than boys. You must prove it to me and I to you, today." He said. She had a devilish smile.

" You want to bet with me squirrel? " She said

" Yes, or are you afraid that I'm right? he said with a smile in common.

" I will accept your bet but what happen if i win? She asked.

" If you win *what your not gonna* then we are going to do something what you want, if I win then we are going to do something I want to do, deal? " He said. She had to she wins, she has proved that boys are worse than girls but if she wins she's going to do something fun with him even if she lost. she had to think quickly.

" I have to do something FUN with YOU!! even if I lose!!!""She finally said.

" Yes, what's so bad about that? " Micro-ice asked. He knows the answer. They hate each other since the first day they met but he didn't care now. He want to know her better. Maybe she wasn't that worse then he thought. Maybe they can be friends after all? He looked at Kernor who looked a little angry but Micro-ice could see that she was only thinking about what to say.

" Well, yes or not? " He then asked.

" Fine but you will lose snowball, just count on that! " She growled.

" I don't think so " He told her

" I will prove to you that boys are way worse then us girls !! She told him.

" I can't wait! " He smirked and they shacked with there hands, the bet begins now!!

* * *

**This chapter was random, but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what I can do to make this story better**

**PS- Who do you think that would win? Micro-ice or Kernor?**


End file.
